Plastic youth basketball sets are well known in the art. However, these basketball sets suffer from disadvantages that can affect the assembly, durability, and performance of the basketball sets.
The known plastic youth basketball sets are height adjustable through manually raising or lowering the post. However, these posts require the user to simultaneously hold the post at the desired height and lock the post in place at that height. Additionally, many of these posts do not provide for variable positioning while retaining a rigid and upright stance without the use of additional components. The posts that do not rely on additional components result in a post that bends or leans when extended. Also, these known posts generally lack a locking feature that can withstand the intense downward forces of the popular “slam-dunk,” potentially causing damage to the basketball set and injury to the users.
Furthermore, these known plastic youth basketball sets lack the corner guards featured on professional basketball sets. The corner guards are generally made of softer materials to protect the users and provide a more decorative, professional look.
Therefore, there is a need for a durable plastic youth basketball set that can hold itself in a rigid, upright position and includes safety features such as a sturdy height position locking system and soft backboard corner guards.